


The Ocean and Its Wind

by chim_chimmie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beaches, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Body Worship, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Jungkook, F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Jeon Jungkook, Grinding, In Public, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Summer Sex, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chim_chimmie/pseuds/chim_chimmie
Summary: In which you fall in love with the popular and almost unreachable surfer Jungkook, who rode every each of his waves perfectly in his own bliss. Your only hitch was, that you were solely the lame beach bar woman, until Jungkook proved you otherwise one day.





	The Ocean and Its Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely, whoever is reading this! This is my longest oneshot I have ever written and I thought I would share it on ao3 as well (besides my tumblr). Hope you enjoy this filth but fluffy piece of surfer!JK fic, which contains angsty spots just for the thrill of it hehe xx

„That makes two fifty,“ you said, your smile shaking as the sun light dazzled off his beautiful skin.

You had learned his name by now – Jungkook it was. At least that’s how all the girls around him called him. But you had learned far more than that. Watching him become a surfer star – or the king of beaches, how people liked referring him to – was a road trip with a lot of sticks and stones on its way. You were young when you first had seen him, as he passed by quickly to help you out with carrying some boxes over to the bar where you had freshly started working. You had only thanked him, couldn’t even gather his name or anything – he had just vanished into the ocean seconds later. It must’ve been months later when you met him again; well, rather said, you had seen him again. Holding his surfboard tightly under his arm, his body itself shouting the words ‘look at me I’m so hot’, as his feet sunk into the sand casually taking a look-around for some nice waves to come along. But instead just girls would bash over, presenting themselves in the most delicious way they could – though mostly he had been unbothered. Even though he knew people talked about him, gossiped and spread made up rumors, he only cared about the ocean and its wind creating the waves he desired. You were certain of that, as you were an ultimate observer, standing behind the bar for over a year already and always getting everything that was happening at the beach. It was truly never boring.

Jungkook had often come by to grab a drink – alone of course – after his surfing sessions, the red skies of the sunset glazing upon his sweaty skin, shimmering in a beautiful way. You would be lying if his exposed skin wouldn’t make your stomach flip upside down, especially when his bright smile was as friendly as always. Your heart would always melt as if the air wasn’t hot enough already. You suggested he was just like that, a pure sunshine who never wished anyone anything bad, only happiness and positivity. Despite being secretive as it could be and nobody actually knew anything about him, this was one of many reasons he was so popular. And still, after this long time in learning so much about him and his appearance, you barely ever talked. You wondered if he even acknowledged your existence or if he just passed by you as if you were air.

“Thanks, Y/N. Keep the change,” he softly said this time, pressing a five dollar bill into your hand and walked away with the ice cold coke in his hand but a burning hot smirk on his face.

You gasped and your eyes followed his movements in despair, pierced at his broad back and defined body that once again looked as tasty as chocolate. That was the first time he had said your name, after all this while, he had learned it as well.

 

-

 

It was the finish of a day, usual as any other one, as you wiped the counter dry to call yourself off from this hot and tiring day as fast as possible. The sun had set a long time ago already and the beach was almost empty. You liked how quiet it was now, only the sound of water scratching at the shore of the beach echoing through the beautiful star sky. Just when you were done locking everything that was needed to be locked, your eyes stumbled upon the most desired beach-boy at the other side of the bar, Jungkook. It was rare to see him wearing a shirt as he usually showed off everything he got, what he probably was confident in doing – another thing that intimidated you. The few strands of hair falling over his bare and beautiful face were still wet though and you guessed he just came fresh out of shower. You knew he didn’t live far away from the beach itself, everybody knew that.

“Already closing?” he finally asked, after he realized you simply stared at him without finding any words to begin with.

“Uhh, yeah. A bit earlier than usual because there’s so little people here today,” you answered, stuttering like a pro. It was the first time, really, that you had exchanged a proper sentence with him, despite seeing him almost every day. Of course you were going to be nervous about that, especially when it came to him.

Jungkook sighed loudly, on purpose you guessed, but formed a pouty smile as he leaned forward to lean himself on the counter. It was adorable, and irresistible in every way possible and you knew the next second you’d be unlocking the fridge again just to give him a drink or whatever he would’ve asked for.

“W-what would you have liked?” you asked unsurely, as his eyes were heavily fixed on yours, trying to communicate with you in a silent way. But you didn’t get it.

His face lightened up at hearing your question and his beautiful lips formed a bright smile, just like you had always known it. “I wanted some ice cream actually.”

“Ahh, I’m so sorry, we’re out of ice cream right now, the next delivery comes only tomorrow,” you answered, scratching at the back of your head as a sign of slight frustration. That one time Jungkook finally did talk to you, which you have never expected to happen in the first place, and you couldn’t even offer him something.

Despite, the warmth in his replying smile told you there wasn’t a single thing to worry about. “Then, do you know the nearest ice cream corner by chance? I’m really dying to get one.”

“Y-yes. It’s actually the best one around, it’s only five minutes by walking,” you said, lips shaking softly as you were kind of sad to just call him off like that. Stupid empty freezer.

Unnecessary worries appeared in your head, too excessive at second thought, but how could someone not feel bad to send away the never talking Jungkook, the man everyone was talking about constantly, the surfer who owned the beach. His silence didn’t make it any better and you just waited for him to finally leave you behind so you could finish up and he could get his damn ice-cream, because why would he even waste more time here with you. You were just the bar woman, who had sometimes been friendly enough to give him drinks on the house – nothing more than that. But soon you’d found out to be wrong eventually.

“Y/N it is, right?” Jungkook spoke, realizing your mind had wandered off to a place, somewhere far away from him, which honestly bothered him.

Your ears suddenly perked up, paying him full attention, and you swore you could’ve fallen in love with the way your name sounded coming off his lips even though it was only the second time you’ve heard it. Then, you wondered how many names he actually knew despite not talking to anyone at all.

“Jackpot,” you kind of squealed unintentionally, pointing your index finger at him to show him he had won – _what the fuck am I doing, this was so stupid_ – and you blushed at your own embarrassing action.

But instead of the cringe reaction you had expected of him, he laughed right at you, his mouth wide open spilling brightness and amusement into the air, giving you the chilled vibes you needed. Seeing his beautiful face lighten up that way and hearing him sound like an actual angel made you feel relieved at last. Maybe he actually had such bad humor just like you. “Yay, that’s good. Then I can say I didn’t embarrass myself the other day,” he said, every wrinkle of his big grin sparkling in its own sweet way.

Comparing to how confident he had been a few days ago to call you by your name out of the blue, you surely caught a slight blush in his cheeks, trying to hide he hadn’t been a hundred percent sure. You halted in your own position, replying, “How could you ever embarrass yourself?” You giggled, trying to overcome the fact that you had caught him in slight insecurity, instead realized you were only boosting his already pumped ego with that question.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, his voice lowering an octave, sounding more serious.

You tilted your head in confusion of the change in his voice, afraid you might say something wrong now that would offend him – because you knew people were talking and speaking on and about him all the time even though they didn’t know him. And most of the time you got the most of it, so you carefully picked your words to not spill out anything that was only a highly-believed speculation of this man. “Well, you’re _the_ surfer. I don’t think you could, uh, embarrass yourself.”

Jungkook now chuckled sweetly at your answer, vanishing every heavy stone you wore in your heart and murmured an ‘Awww’ as you caught his cheeks flushing in a peachy pink, once again. “Ah, then you clearly don’t know me yet.”

You swallowed hard as in that moment the perfect response shot through your head; the answer every other girl wouldn’t have hesitated to speak out loudly. But it would have been an obvious flirt, which is something you surely weren’t as trained in as most of the girls you saw regularly. Contemplating whether you should say it or not took you too long, which his raised eyebrows had made you realize, but that little smirk on his face…

_Fuck it._

“Well, is there a chance to get to know you then?”

Biting on your lower lip in that moment hurt more than ever before and your heart beat to an anxious pace, afraid you’d be going to get laughed and mocked at for your stupid reply. What were you even thinking to even ask Jungkook something courageous as this, though you knew he had rejected multiple girls during his beach career, if not, every single one. Even the ones you had always considered them to be the hottest girls around, and as everyone knew, a king always needed a queen; but Jungkook didn’t seem to bother at all about that.

His tongue suddenly popped out, the tip slowly striking in between his lips aiming for your eyes to catch them getting wetter at his action, making it last forever until he finally replied, “Only if the ice cream goes on you.” Now he had leaned back in his standing position, making you feel intimidated with how tall he truly was and his grin was filled with hope, ready to take off.

His answer definitely surprised you but of course you didn’t take any second to think twice, hence you finished what you were trying to finish in the first place in an extra speed – hoping you wouldn’t forget anything as your mind was only set to not let this beautiful man wait any longer. After a quick minute passed by, you found yourself standing in front of his big bright smile, making you realize he didn’t take his eyes off you for one second. “Alright, the best ice cream around here goes on me.”

 

-

 

“Double chocolate? Really?” Jungkook tilted his head leaning forward closer to you, making you giggle silently.

“Y-yeah, I fucking love chocolate!” you almost whined out when you finally got your cornet handed out, taking a kitten lick over the delicious chocolate.

Now he laughed at you and you swore you couldn’t get enough of it, could watch him being this pretty while smiling all the time. Once again you realized that redness flushed over your face but you really couldn’t help it, that he probably had realized already.

While he literally bit into his cornet, devouring the ice cream in no time, he nodded over to a little brick wall right where the beach ended, signalizing to sit on it. You followed him and your butt felt the slight coldness of the stone even though the air was still hot, but at least it was enough to make your heated up skin cool down to a bearable minimum.

As you were facing nothing but the darkness and calm of the deep ocean in front of you, Jungkook spoke, “You know, I love the water like this. Dark and quiet, no people at all.” Then he chuckled frantically, adding a murmur which you couldn’t quite understand.

“Sorry, what did you say?” you probed, looking at him directly to search for eye contact – but he kept his gaze in front of himself.

His second chuckling sounded more depraved now, somewhat making his head shake in slow-motion as he took the final bite of the crispy shell that was once wrapped around the cream now melting inside of it. “Uhh… You probably don’t care.”

“What?” You felt a forceful heat rushing straight to your heart – rather said, stinging deep into it. Failing at trying to get him to look at you made you get a little vocal otherwise, “What makes you think that?”

Jungkook now finally connected his eyes with yours, and even though it was dark, the street lights some meters away still managed to make his eyes sparkle almost in a frightening way – but when his smile lit up again you were left speechless. Not because he was intimidating or powerful, but because you had realized he wasn’t really anything out of all the gossips you had heard about him. Arrogant, full of himself, unreachable – those were only some of the words people used to describe him, and those weren’t even the hurtful ones. You had always wondered how he truly was, and now you were sitting here with him on this brick wall, and everything you got were the vibes you had always needed after finishing work. Not only that, but Jungkook was being genuine with you, though you wouldn’t get your hopes up too high with that.

“Never mind, I don’t want to ruin our first date,” he said, very quickly but you heard it – very, very well in fact.

You stuttered, your heart skipped a beat and you hadn’t even realized the ice cream you tightly gripped in your sweaty hand was melting a long time ago already, dripping in between your fingers. “D-date?”

“You’re getting really messy here, Y/N,” he giggled, completely left your shaking question lingering in the air.

His touch felt hotter than you thought it would feel like, and the contrast to the ice cold cream on your skin made shivers running down your spine. Somehow he tried to get the running chocolate off your hand with his bare fingers, but instead made it even worse – to which you couldn’t help but laugh at. “Ya! What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to help your messy ass,” his voice cracked in loud laughter, but he still didn’t give up, his fingers brushing over yours for the felt hundredth time already, making you feel warmer with every stroke.

The cone slipped out of your hand, landing in the sand with a soft Pop and it instantly made the both of you quiet, stopping each and every movement. Now he looked up at you, the feeling of disgust by the stickiness in between his fingers written all over his face and it seemed he wanted to accuse you of that. Jungkook’s face was suddenly only inches away from yours and you felt his creamy fingers climbing over yours, the size different making you squeal internally. If it wasn’t for him, you probably would have shaken off any hand full of ice-cream, but it was Jungkook we were talking about.

“Why are you blushing?” he whispered, showing the raspy side he had in his voice, making your lungs pump faster as you sought for more fresh air.

It was dark, there was no way he could tell you were blushing, no matter what kind of impact he knew he had on many girls. “How are you so sure I’m blushing?”  
Then, he lifted his other hand – free from melted chocolate, actually soft and smooth – just to gently put it on your cheek, meaning there was no excuse for you anymore as he could sense your blood rushing to your face.

“See, your cheeks are all hot,” he replied, now stroking the nervous skin he had laid his fingers on, making you bite on your inner lips.

As if it wasn’t enough already, he added, “Is that how I’m making you feel?”

Letting out a heavy gasp combined with a murmured ‘mhm’ was something you surely hadn’t intended, but hearing that made Jungkook’s lips curve in a pretty but very guilty half smile. He just knew it; he knew every girl in your position would react this way.

The next thing you knew he pulled away from you, not letting you any time to even respond properly as he already wandered off towards the water and called you to join him washing off the mess you had caused just minutes ago. But what you needed right now was an ice cold bath to get over what you had just encountered – washing off the stickiness solely definitely wouldn’t be enough.

 

-

 

Today you would’ve went to work and done your job, saying it was like any other day but it wasn’t – not, when you had a date with Jungkook last night, at least that’s what he had called it. So, you were about to face him again and this time it excited you more than any other day, because ‘Here’s my number, hope to see you again soon’ and handing out a small paper with his number on it had been his goodbye last night.

You handed out drinks, talked casually to people, especially tourists – the usual – as this one girl came along, heading straight to the direction of the bar, making your eyes roll back in annoyance. You wouldn’t say you hated her, Soomin, but you truly disliked her – especially, because she called herself the queen of the beach, just to fit into Jungkook’s standards and end up belonging to him. Some people actually shipped them, some people didn’t bother at all and then there were people like you, who despised her and her untrue characteristics because she was already known as the ultimate gossip girl around. So, if she would ever tell someone any kind of story, there was a fifty-fifty chance for it to be truth or lie – either you were that kind of person to believe her or not, it all depended on you.

“Hi, Y/N!” her quaky voice drummed into your ears and you took a deep breath before turning around to meet her long blonde hair falling over her shoulders in a wavy and perfect look. Soomin leaned over the bar counter, pressing her arms close to her boobs, so of course everyone standing at the bar would turn their eyes to meet her cleavage in the sparing bikini top, which basically only covered her nipples.

“What can I serve you today?” you asked, nevertheless smiled brightly at her even though it was not to overseen you didn’t really mean the friendly tone.

Her fingertip brushed over her full glossy lower lip, thinking for quite a while before she responded, “I think I’m in the mood for ‘sex on the beach’ today.” And she giggled on top of that, making everyone around notice her even more.

You inhaled deeply once again, feeling uncomfortable at how shameless she was to seek for attention in every way possible – and it always worked. While preparing the drink, you didn’t keep your eyes away from her as she grinned the whole time, kind of smirking at the same time and playing with her pretty made locks. Soomin wanted you to ask her what this was about, what her giggling and smirking meant. She had always been like that; giving a small hint and tricking people into showing interest in her life.

You sighed out loud as you couldn’t stand her face, almost exploding at the fact that you didn’t ask her sooner. But you finally did, wiggling your eyebrows at your question just to act more interested. “Why that mood? Did something special happen?”

Now, she started cackling even louder for a few seconds before she finally stopped. Instead, she leaned forward a little more and her index finger gestured you to come closer to her, which you did in the same time as handing her drink out.

“You know… I did something last night,” she started, biting on her own finger as she kept her giggling back this time. You nodded and raised your eyebrows at her making a pause as you wanted her to continue her story and finish it up, before you lost your patience. After calming down her exciting again, she added, “Well, I had sex on the beach.”

Then she leaned back again, biting on her lower lip with the widest grin you have ever seen, to which you only rolled your eyes back – and this time she saw it, but you really couldn’t care less anymore.

“Hey! Don’t roll your eyes, I didn’t even tell you, who it was!” she started again, placing her lips around the straw to sip on her drink in a dramatic and mysterious way.

Why would you even care who it-

“It was Jungkook!” she spilled out without even getting asked about it and you froze in your own position, glaring at her with emptied eyes.

A weird feeling rushed through your whole body, but hurt mostly at the center of your chest and let your stomach flip upside down. It couldn’t possibly be true, you had been with Jungkook last night. Or was it before that? Or after that?

“It was so beautiful, we were on the empty site and the sun was setting in that moment… The mood was so, _so_ romantic and I never thought I’d have sex on the beach but oh… How can you resist Kookie!” she added blatantly, didn’t even tone her voice down as she just wanted everyone to know what had happened yesterday.

Usually, you wouldn’t believe that woman anything, but as your chest felt heavy and too hot to bear it, you weren’t quite sure about that anymore. If it wasn’t true, how could she go around and shout out she slept with Jungkook like that? You noticed the people at the bar whispering to each other already, probably contemplating whether she was lying or not.

“Oh, look! There he is, my beautiful man!” Soomin now squealed, stretching her arm far out in the direction of the sea, making everyone turn around in an instant, as well as you. It was crazy honestly, what kind of impact this woman had on other people here.

Jungkook really was there, firmly standing on his surf board – but it looked so effortless on him – and dancing along with the waves that followed behind him. The last wave crashed, and so did he fall into the water just to come out seconds later, looking like a true god. It seemed he had finished his surfing session and you knew for a fact, he was about to come over for a drink as he always did.

Shortly afterwards, the guy from the surf board house came to him to take his board – that’s what kind of service Jungkook got. Now he turned around, heading to the bar and everyone was staring at him – at his broad upper body, at the almost too tight yellow swim trunks, which exposed most of his defined thick legs and at the water drops forming on his beautifully tanned skin. Nobody could deny he looked too cool walking through the hot sand, especially when his large fingers brushed through his wet dark hair just to put them back, exposing his beautiful face to the bright sun. Everything happened in slow motion, at least in your head, until you realized he finally arrived at the bar and flashed you a heart-warming smile as always.

“Hi Y/N, a coke please,” he said almost out of breath and you couldn’t help but watch his toned chest heave up and down, still exhausted from the sport.

As if you were in trance, you got the bottle out of the fridge, the coldness relieving your burning and sweaty hands for a short second, before you added a straw in it and handed it out to him. He only smiled a Thanks to you, and you suddenly woke up from the daydream of everything sparkling around him again, as Soomin – well, who else would it be – spoke up in her squealing voice, “Hi, Kookie!”

Remembering the thing Soomin had just told half of the world about, you carefully observed Jungkook, watching his reaction to her very well. He tilted his head over to her, his lips forming an awkward smile as he whispered “Hi”, but immediately caught his eyes on you again and started sipping on his drink. Did he not even know her name? Even though she said they had slept together? And even though she was known all along the inhabitants anyways?

Now you were leaning more into the conclusion that Soomin was lying in the first place, and again you noticed the other people at the bar snickering and whispering all about her, probably because Jungkook didn’t even know her name.

But perhaps this was just a tactic, to cover up that he truly had slept with someone everyone was gossiping about – even though it wasn’t any different for himself – and he had regretted it.

Whatever it was; the situation was weird and awkward in the first place. Soomin obviously couldn’t stand Jungkook’s ignorance, so she confidently added, “He’s always like that.”

“What do you mean?” you asked, and now you were curious for real.

“Well…” she started, her fingers playing around with her straw as she made a small pout, shyly looking over to Jungkook, who didn’t bother at all as he mindlessly drank his coke. “It wasn’t the first time actually. It’s just the first time I spoke about it and yesterday was just too special. But he’s always… so reserved about it. He acts like nothing happened because everyone is talking about him already. But I don’t care if anyone does that.”

You furrowed your eyebrows at her, acting like you found her answer stupid just like everyone else around you, but internally you were wondering if it was true what she was talking about. If it was a lie, it was well thought out but if it wasn’t, it genuinely made sense. If they really did have a fling going on, that would explain why he had always rejected every girl approaching him; and it would explain why Soomin always talked about her being his queen but never made a move in front of the whole beach public.

But then, why would he have asked you out for some ice-cream and call it a date on top of that? Was he really a fuckboy like some people suggested in the first place? Was he one of those guys, who fucked around like stupid but just kept it secret? If that was the case, he was being really, really good at it.

“Gotta go, keep the change, Y/N,” Jungkook now interrupted your thoughts as if he could read them and just wanted to escape without having to answer them.

You snatched the bill away from the counter, now in an aggressive way, as you were still kind of hurt and disappointed to hear this kind of stuff, and you got even madder when you saw Soomin do the same thing and rush out into the hot sand just to catch up on Jungkook. When she finally did, it was too far away for you to see if they were actually talking or if they were just walking along next to each other in a small distance.

You hated yourself for feeling this way – Jungkook was a grown man, who could do whatever he wanted with his private life and you shouldn’t mind his business. On top of that, you shouldn’t get your hopes up too high just because you paid him _one_ ice-cream. In the end, all you were was a bar woman, serving his drinks – nothing more and nothing less than that.

 

-

 

One week had passed since that incident and neither you nor the people seemed to have forgotten about it, everyone just kept talking and speculating things, hoping or hating on them as a couple, cursing and praising her. While you never lost a single word about it at work, your head kept spilling thoughts you shouldn’t have in the first place, at home when you were alone. Since that awkward encounter you haven’t seen Jungkook once at the beach, not surfing, not coming over for a drink, but neither did anyone see Soomin. It shouldn’t bother you in the first place, but it just did, you couldn’t help it. Jungkook had always been stuck in your head since you noticed him coming over for a drink every time he had finished his surfing sessions, which has been a lot more over a year already, and you always had a crush on him – you didn’t deny that. But since you two were alone for the first time ever and could lead a real conversation, making each other laugh, you knew you would never get him out of your head now. You wouldn’t say you fell in love with him, how could you – it was too early to say something like that. But then on the other side, why did he keep lingering in your head, sending some signals straight to your heart? Why did the thing with Soomin bother you that much, even though you told yourself you weren’t jealous at all?

Just then, you decided to text him; you weren’t able to endure these open questions anymore, so you had to get an answer to at least one of them.

 

_You [11.09 PM]:_

_Hey, it’s Y/N, you up?_

 

You swallowed hard at the dry message you sent him without thinking twice and you were absolutely sure he wouldn’t even answer. Just when you were about to put the phone away to try to distract you again somehow, your phone vibrated.

 

_Jungkook [11.11 PM]:_

_Hey, yeah, what’s up?_

 

Well, what was up? What were you supposed to answer now, when you just texted him completely out of nowhere, not even knowing what you wanted to say in the first place? Your hands were glued to the phone due to the sweat that was all over your skin.

 

_You [11.15 PM]:_

_Nm actually wbu?_

 

_What a fucking lame ass I am…_

 

_Jungkook [11.16 PM]:_

_Lol, neither_

 

Great, nothing was up with the either of you and this conversation was awkward to begin with. You opened the message already, you couldn’t even ignore him or anything. And there was no chance you could save this conversation somehow. _God, why am I like this._

_Jungkook [11.20 PM]:_

_Wanna meet?_

Your heart bounced at that unexpected message as you never thought he’d ever double text. Your chest screamed that one obvious answer, which he probably already knew you’d give.

 

_You [11.21 PM]:_

_Sure, meet me in 10 at the bar?_

_Jungkook [11:21 PM]:_

_See you then_

 

Your face flushed red, as you immediately stood up to get out of the pajamas you were already slipped in, just to get in a nice and short summer dress. It took you exact ten minutes to get to the beach, so you already walked out, being as nervous as ever even though you didn’t understand why you felt like that in the first place.

Once you arrived, Jungkook was already leaning against the bar counter, having his gaze fixed out in the dark again, until he noticed you coming along. He immediately turned his head and you met him with an awfully bright smile.

“Hey, Y/N,” he said calmly, his eyes swaying over your dress and added at last, “You in a dress? That’s a miracle.”

You looked down to avoid him seeing your cheeks lighten up, as you stepped over your own feet, saying, “How do you even know that? You only ever see me behind the counter.”

Now he took a step forward, gripped your chin softly in between his fingers but it was firm enough to give you no other choice left but to look into his pitch black but stunning eyes, building a scenery on its own. “That is a shame, then. Because it looks too good on you.”

“T-thank you,” you stuttered and in that moment he pulled even closer to you, your chests hitting each other and you felt the hottest you’ve ever felt.

Jungkook looked down at you with an intense glare, with his other hand he brushed through your soft hair, playing shyly with it. Then he picked at a few strands, pulled them slowly to the side and put your hair behind your ears, which were also red in the meantime. The one side of his lips perked up and it seemed he enjoyed doing this, until his eyes finally pierced right through yours just to shut you up even though you hadn’t said anything. Your feet were anchored into the sand and you were so sure he could feel your extreme heartbeat.

“Y/N?” he whispered, your name in his question sounding so innocent to your ears, to which you could only melt.

“Mhm?” you responded, hoping you wouldn’t have to talk much as you were sure you’d fuck up with stuttering out of nervousness.

“Can I… kiss you?” The ask escaped his soft looking lips, which were already parted a few millimeters, and you’d be lying if you said you wouldn’t want to. It was everything you had imagined actually, everything you had crushed about when you were daydreaming about him. And now it was finally going to happen.

“Please, do so,” you answered in a small whine, hoping it didn’t sound somewhat desperate, even though you truly were.

You watched how he leaned forward, tilting his head to aim for your lips – and everything happened so slowly – until you felt his breath against your mouth. Just then you closed your eyes and solely the first touch of your lips sent waves of electricity under your skin, shooting through your blood and straight to your heart. Your brain on the other side switched off completely, forgetting every question you wanted to ask him, meaning it stopped functioning – in that moment only the warm feeling surrounding your gut and chest mattered.

Jungkook pressed his lips harder into yours now, guiding the kiss as he tilted his head to the other side now, and let his lips dance simultaneously with yours. It got wetter with every second, and so did the butterflies in your stomach grow with each breath that was taken away from you. He pulled away for a short second to let the both of you catch for some fresh air again, but no longer after that he headed for your mouth again, this time you felt the tip of his tongue softly brushing over your lower, then your upper lip; shortly after chasing for your tongue as well. When you reached out, he pulled your body even closer to him – if that was considered possible – and your tongues swirled around each other gently, your lips never losing the pleasing wetness that came with it.

Now he broke the kiss again, but didn’t pull away from you, instead he held your head tightly in his grip as he gazed down at you with his forehead sticking to yours.

“Do you know I wanted to do this since the day I helped you out with carrying the boxes to the bar?” Jungkook whispered, and you could swear there was the slightest moan hidden behind those words.

You gasped at the statement and after taking in what he really just said, you stuttered, “W-what?”

“Yeah,” he immediately replied, “I don’t know if this is too over-hasty, but I had a crush on you from that day on.”

Your knees got weaker than they already were, and your one foot trembled in its own place as your arms were hanging helplessly next to your stiff body. You couldn’t believe those words, they couldn’t be true. “Really? Why didn’t you approach me sooner then?”  
Jungkook snickered quietly at that question and it was as if he didn’t want to answer it as he just crashed his lips back onto yours again like a hungry man, anxious of not having the chance to kiss you ever again. Even though you enjoyed it, you just needed to know, so you pulled back from the kiss, he sighed at the loss of contact, and you asked him again.

“You looked so young and I was so scared, I was too shy. And then later, when I always came by to grab a drink I’d always only admire you silently,” he finally answered, his eyes staying on yours.

“But, you’re so confident, why didn’t you ever ask me out sooner?” you asked, and you probably wouldn’t stop with it until you were to finally understand that this wasn’t a dream at all and how this could happen in the first place.

“I’m not as confident as I look like. Plus, everyone is talking about me anyways and I didn’t know what you were thinking about me. So, I never said anything, until last week I just thought ‘Fuck it’.”

You looked up at him, hope sparkling around you as the both of you smiled at each other, relieved it finally happened after such a long time passed by with having to endure the crushes both of you had. But this happy moment didn’t last too long when he mentioned last week, sadly, as your brain started functioning properly again and every question you had lingering in your head the past few days just popped up all over. Your smile faded as insecurity washed over you, making it readable all over your face.

“What is it?” Jungkook asked, his expression turning more serious as well.

“But…” you started, but didn’t know how to even form a proper sentence without ruining the moment. Well, how could you not ruin the moment when you were about to bring her up. “What was that thing with Soomin?”  
Your voice sounded sad somehow, afraid of what he would say now. You hoped he would be honest with you, no matter what his answer was going to be. His lips opened up in a small gap as he was about to say something, but he gave it up. It was obvious, he was trapped in that question.

“Please, just tell me the truth. I’ve been thinking about that for quite a while and if you want us to move somewhere, then you need to tell me the truth,” you added, your heart beating to a hurtful pace.

“Alright…” the man sighed, and even you could feel the heavy guilt that was in his chest – you knew there was something that had to be spoken out loudly now.

The look in his eyes was agonizing and your ears perked up in curiosity, when he spoke, “She was right, I did sleep with her.”

You stared at him, the sentence repeating itself in your head until you finally understood what it actually meant – and so you pulled away from his touch as it had left you feeling disgusted out of all sudden.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” your voice cracked, as you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

It wasn’t like you two were in a relationship and that he had cheated on you with her, but it still felt weird to you. He literally came up to you to ask you out for an ice-cream, innocently and soft as ever, after he finished fucking that dumb Soomin. You remembered his wet hair, thinking it had been because he had taken a shower – but perhaps it had been sweat off the sex and he hadn’t even gone home to wash himself up. That was too disgusting to expect from someone like him, but in that moment you just felt as if you were being messed around with. Who knows, maybe he just came to meet you after fucking her. You plainly found it deviant to fuck someone, go meet another girl and act like nothing happened just the day after it.

“Let me explain,” Jungkook broke the too long silence in between the two of you, and you just hissed at him to go on about it.

“It’s true what she said about sleeping together at the beach, but it was just once. I have never had any type contact with her before, and neither do I want to continue having any contact with her.”

You crossed your arms in front of your chest, only realizing that it was already wet due to how hot and angry you felt in that moment. “I don’t care how many times you slept with her. I just find it disgusting that you go fuck her and moments later you come over to me, asking for fucking ice-cream and call it a date.”

“What! It wasn’t nearly like that!” he jumped in, feeling hurt that you just accused him of something sickening like that.

You widened your eyes at him, waiting for him to clear it up then and tell you how it actually went down.

“Look. If you can remember, I didn’t come to surf that day because I was at the empty side, thinking about few things, doesn’t matter. And Soomin just came to me out of nowhere and she just started talking to me like a waterfall, filling my head with so many things, I was going crazy. And she’s been telling me that she wants to start flirting with that guy and I knew she was indirectly talking about me. So I kind of started talking about how I want to start a flirt with a girl too – which is you – and she quickly realized I wasn’t talking about her, so she kept saying you weren’t worth it and stuff like that. Somehow we end up flirting as I felt sad, thinking I would never get the chance to talk to you. So, things evolved quickly and yeah, I fucked her. I thought I’d feel better but I felt like shit. Afterwards, she somehow realized I have been talking about you, and she was like ‘I’m glad I got to fuck you before Y/N did, that ugly bitch’…” Jungkook clenched his jaws at the last sentence, looking at you only to see in how much pain you had been left by solely that already, but he continued, “And then I realized how dumb I was to do what I did. I felt so bad and immediately went home to shower and get a free head. That’s why I came to the bar afterwards, because I couldn’t endure to hear someone talking about you that way. I didn’t want to be with any woman, especially not with someone who is that nasty, I just wanted you. So, the ice-cream was just an excuse to get me closer to you, I wanted to try it at least.”

You looked at him with raised eyebrows and a hanging mouth – you were too overwhelmed of that short story, and you didn’t know how to react properly. You didn’t even know if you should believe him.

“But why didn’t you protest when Soomin mentioned that you have slept more than once?” you asked, as questions after questions popped in your head.

“Because people will talk either ways. I sometimes walk past people at the beach and I hear them saying something to their friend, which is completely untrue. But I don’t bother anymore, because people will always talk,” he answered, his eyes filled with hope for you to not turn your back to him now. Not now, when he finally had the courage to speak to you.

“I don’t know if I can believe you,” you finally answered, trying to hold back the tears that had already formed in your eyes. So many time had passed with you having a crush on him and now that you finally thought something was going to happen between the two of you, it got ruined. You should’ve known better when you started crushing on the king of the beach. “I’m going home now.”

 

-

 

Not only was it your birthday today, but it was also the ultimate day for surfers in the area, because today was the surfer’s competition, which took place every year. Divided in four categories – women, men, girls and boys – they’d compete against each other on their surf boards, winning if they perform the best amongst each other on their waves. The tournament took place the whole day, and when you arrived at the bar – because yes, today was the day you had the most work to do – there was already a big crowd of people built at the beach, almost leaving no sight of the sand they were standing on. It had always been like that and you guessed it would forever stay like that. It was very hot today too, so instead of wearing your usual summer clothing, you wore a bikini solely. You hoped it wouldn’t draw too much attention as the most people visiting today wore bathing stuff as well, but the bright yellow reflected off the sun and you caught everyone’s eyes. The bikini only reminded you of Jungkook and his yellow trunks, how well matched it’d look like if you stood next to him – at least in your eyes – but they were the only clean ones that you had as of now. To be honest, it kind of boosted your confidence as you noticed eyes following you behind and at some part of the day you thought it was perfect to draw Jungkook’s attention as well, if he would come by to grab a drink afterwards and get to see you then.

But instead of worrying about that, your pettiness brought you so far that you asked your boss if you could go have some fun at the beach and watch the competition as well; right on time when you knew Jungkook was about to get on his board to ride along the waves. Since your boss always held you in her heart as a loyal and good, if not the best, employee, she called you off.

You wrapped a light summer scarf around your body and after pushing through the sweaty crowd you finally arrived at the shore, so you could watch from the first row. The judge’s voice was to be heard over the loud megaphone, that the next category should prepare themselves and line up in front of the crowd for them to get introduced, so everyone knew who was competing this year. Of course, Jungkook had been there since years and you had watched him and cheered him since it all began.

Ten surfers appeared from the side, all walking behind one another to get into a line. Just when Jungkook was getting introduced, his eyes swayed through the crowd, his body smiling brightly with his mouth, until he caught eyes with you. It had been some days since you had seen him the last time and you were sure to make him lose his mind when he finally laid eyes on you again, just like now. You untied the scarf around you, letting it linger playfully around your fingers instead, as your colorful bikini could blend anyone. Again, you noticed some people around you staring at you with a drooling mouth, especially some girls you had always envied in the past. But not today; today was the day you’d make sure Jungkook completely regretted messing around like he did, because in the end, you were still hung up on him. You wouldn’t want anything else than his, solely his, attention right now.

And it worked – you watched his adam’s apple pop up slowly as he swallowed hard at the sight you provided him. He tried looking away for one second to focus on what the judge was speaking because he could be announcing something important any second. And if he didn’t listen, he’d miss it, which would be embarrassing for him as the king of the beach. But he failed, his eyes landed back on your body as he mustered you from head to toe, having a hard time to focus. It wasn’t the first time you showed up in a bikini but you guessed it was the first time you actually wanted to show off, especially for him.

You enjoyed it too much, and you snickered quietly when the competes finally had to go get their boards and Jungkook almost tripped over his own feet. Good to know what kind of impact you had on him now.

Every surfer would swim out alone and ride back the wave alone as well, so the judges could truly focus on only one performance at once. It was announced that Jungkook had to go first, usual as every year, and you smirked to yourself. He grabbed his board, letting it flow over the water as he immediately climbed up on it to swim out further. Everyone had a perfect sight of his butt and only now you noticed he wore his yellow trunks as well, and as they tightened around his bottom, you felt heat rushing down your gut at how fine he looked even from the back.

Finally, he got to the point where he turned around and waited for the perfect wave to arrive him, and when it finally did, he stood up on the board like a champ, his look focusing to the front. People around you cheered him on with “Fighting!” and “Yeah, you go, Jungkook!”, but you kept quiet, you just observed his beautiful figure holding himself straight up on the board, only reminding you of a Greek God. He was doing well, and it was a fact he owned these waves, it was as if they were his soulmates. Well, what else did you expect when he spent almost every day here; he had no other choice but to get along with the water.

You felt your heart pounding again, wanting to jump out of your chest when he finally arrived at the shore, diving in and out of the water very quickly, leaving the water dripping down his hot skin. The trunks were sticking to his legs and the sun shone in such a perfect angle, that the shades of his abs and defined arms were not to be overseen. You wanted to make him weak in the knees with you pulling up right at the front, but instead he was the one making you feel things.

Everyone applauded when he handed the board over to a man, seconds after that catching your look again. You clapped your hands as well, smirking over to him as his lips formed a “Thank you”. Jungkook smiled brightly at you, his eyes were filled with hope, and definitely lust, once again – he winked over to you, then disappearing into the surfer’s house again. He always said, it didn’t amuse him to watch the other competes ride their boards, so he’d always just go back and take a shower to calm himself down from the heat. But you bet this time it wasn’t the usual heat from the sun only.

You decided to follow him, and you were fast enough to catch him disappearing into his wardrobe when you entered the entrance. Looking around once and then twice, you made sure nobody saw you and you walked through the hallway, arriving at the door Jungkook had walked in. You breathed in, shortly contemplating whether you should just barge in. One, you had been so mad at him for being as messy as he was and you didn’t know if you could trust him anymore; two, literally anyone could catch you walking into a men’s wardrobe, and you weren’t sure if your boss would like that if she found out. But then on the other side, you still thought about him, you still missed his lips onto yours and you just couldn’t let him go yet. You wanted to give it a try at least – so, you didn’t care about the risk of getting caught.

You clicked down the door-handle and walked in to be met with the steam of a hot and the smell of a fresh shower and you could only imagine how good Jungkook must smell now if he came out of the shower. Carefully you took a few steps forward and just then the water stopped running, which made you panic as you were sure he’d step out any moment. But wasn’t that exactly what you wanted?

Just as expected, Jungkook came around the wall that separated the wardrobe and the showers, and he stood still when he saw you. He halted his moves of drying his hair with a small towel, and you noticed the towel he had around his waist was shorter than the trunks he had worn before and the cotton was hanging very low, barely covering up anything except his crotch. You never understood the concept of girls getting hot and bothered by the V lines, but now that you have seen it for the first time on Jungkook, your mouth was left dry.

Jungkook noticed you staring his manliness and then coughed for you to bring your eyes back up to him again. “What are you doing here?”

And then you fell back into the role you wanted to pull off again. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you saw my new bikini.” You looked down at yourself now, sliding one hand along your waist. “Doesn’t it look good on me?”

You walked towards him and he surely felt some kind of ways as this was a side of you he hadn’t seen before. But the silence in between the two of you the past few days has gotten unbearable to you, and you were sure to him as well; and someone just needed to do the first step again, right?

“It does, you look… freaking gorgeous,” he said, threw his towel from his back to the ground and observed you from head to toe, just to take in your perfectly shaped body. You were so attracted to him and his aroused eyes hovering over your figure definitely told you there was a scenario playing in his head right now.

“But I didn’t expect you to barge in here-“ he said but got cut off suddenly, as the door-handle clicked and the both of you knew someone was about to come in.

Quickly, he grabbed you by your waist, pulling you behind the wall in the shower area, and pressed you in between the wall and his wet chest. The water was dripping down your skin as well now, making its way in between your skins.

“Jungkook?” a voice called out, probably another compete, who just finished his round of showing what he got.

“Yeah?” Jungkook now answered, quickly turned on the shower to make it seem as if he was showering.

“You’re showering, ah? I’m not sure if I should shower as well, I’m too lazy for it,” the man from the other side spoke and you took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn’t walk in there now just to find you tightly sticking to Jungkook.

He looked down at you, the same fear written in his eyes, as he called back, “Nah, if you’re too lazy, don’t. Just go out again, I’m sure there are many ladies waiting for you.”

For some long seconds there was no answer coming back and Jungkook was about to lean out and look what was going on with his friend, but then the other man answered, “You know what. You’re right, thanks, mate. See you later.”

And with that you heard the door get open and then shut again, making your shoulders relieve but you tensed up again, when Jungkook pulled you away from the wall, instead swayed you around just for you to meet the now cold water that was running down your bodies. His big arms were tightly wrapped around your back and he gazed down at you in a lustful way before he crashed his lips onto yours. Oh, how you had missed the way your mouths glided perfectly over each other, making out with such a passion that you felt your stomach tighten but then explode into millions of butterflies.

He realized the both of you soon would be breathless soon, so he pushed you away from the running water, making your back hit the wall and he just wouldn’t stop pressing himself onto you. Your wet skins rubbed over each other as his hands were possibly everywhere, and you couldn’t help but let out a small moan when his lips wandered down to mark your neck. You felt him smirking against your skin, and suddenly you also felt him growing under his towel. But it wasn’t enough to cover it up as the cotton was drenching wet, and you felt it straight in between your legs, to which the feeling shot straight to the pit of your stomach. You were definitely turned on now, but how couldn’t you. He licked, bit and kissed your skin, which made you grab his hair as a response.

“Y/N,” he groaned onto your swollen lips now, his piercing and dark gaze making you feel waves of heat.

“Y-yeah?” you answered in a whine, needing more of his touches.

“Am I making you feel good, baby?” he whispered in a smirk.

 _Baby_. The word you could’ve only dreamed of hearing him say that directly to you.

You nodded and giggled right away when you looked down at his obvious bulge, making his eyes catch it as well. He chuckled frantically at that, then made eye contact with you again, this time more serious.

“I can’t help this thing down there, I’m sorry,” he said, making you smile at how cutely he apologized for it.

You shook your head, “No, it’s fine, Jungkook. I don’t mind.”

“You don’t?” he cocked up an eyebrow, grabbing the flesh of your hips just to press them against the wall, so he could have you right where he wanted to.

You shook your head again and his lips lined up in a smirk, then said carefully, “Well, I don’t wanna rush things, but I really can’t help but want you right now. You make me feel things, it’s fucking crazy…”

He moaned the last words onto your lips, and you felt your core heat up even more. But no matter how turned on you were now and no matter how you wanted that than anything else, this wasn’t how you imagined this to end up already. You came here to show him what he could’ve had if he wouldn’t have been that stupid to sleep with Soomin. So, you guessed you could play a little with him then.

“Jungkook… You’re such a horny little shit,” you blatantly told him, your fierce glance hit him straight through his whole body as you felt his nails digging into your skin.

“What…” he breathed out, shocked at that unexpected statement from you.

You snickered, “Right. Don’t act like you aren’t, sleeping with Soomin and now trying it with me. And on top of that, here? Fucking _nasty_.” Still, you kept a shy smirk on your face, your voice having a touch of seduction in it as you tried to lead him on, to get a reaction out of him.

Jungkook stared at you with his mouth wide open, clearly not knowing what to say or do. You could tell his ego was hurt as he didn’t expect you to diss him in this way, but telling from his member twitching in between your legs, you were sure it got him going.

“Listen, I’m not like that and you know that,” he crunched his teeth and pressed his body harsher on yours, leaving you almost breathless at the missing free space you were getting around your body.

You were getting hornier by that time, seeing his expression turn mad at how daring you were to say stuff like that directly to his face. He probably wouldn’t care if stranger talked about him like that, but you? Oh, he was clearly getting furious with you, his eyebrows furrowing – but instead of scaring you it only made you want to spread your legs wider so you could both just get what you wanted in that moment.

“How should I know that? You need to prove me that first,” you raised an eyebrow, hoping he’d actually do something about that.

Jungkook now grunted annoyingly, “Fuck, Y/N, I only want you. How can I prove that?”

“Well, think of something,” you said hastily, now giving all your strength to push his hands off your waist and take a big step away from him. “You’re a fuckboy to me unless you prove me otherwise.”

And without waiting for his answer, you walked out leaving him behind in his own suffocation but as well as yours. When you were finally out in the bright sun again, you breathed in and out heavily, trying to calm down your arousal but you just couldn’t stop thinking about how enraged he seemed with you and it had a big effect on you and your bikini bottom. You just kept telling yourself this was the right thing to do, and if he really meant to take ways with you, he was just left to prove that. And your heated body and pumping heart just hoped Jungkook would really manage that.

 

-

 

_Jungkook [6.45 PM]:_

_Hey! Did you have dinner already?_

 

You looked at your phone lighting up as you just opened your fridge to prepare yourself something to eat. You haven’t eaten since morning and you couldn’t even eat after the encounter with Jungkook today. Butterflies were the only thing that filled your stomach now, until the groaning from down there made you move to the fridge some time later that evening. But you surely weren’t going for that anymore now.

 

_You [6.46 PM]:_

_Nope not yet, why?_

_Jungkook [6.48 PM]:_

_Well idk if you’ve heard of me winning the first place, but wanna come over to celebrate that and something else? I’ll make dinner_

_You [6.50 PM]:_

_AND something else? What’s that?_

_Jungkook [6.51 PM]:_

_Just come over in 30 and you’ll see ;)_

_You [6.52 PM]:_

_Just so you know, I hate surprises so it better be a good one_

_Jungkook [6.52 PM]:_

_I’m sure you won’t be disappointed :* see you!_

Maybe Jungkook took your words from before serious and was actually planning something to show you he would actually want to move on with you. So, excitedly and just right on time, you stood in front of his door, ringing the bell as you brushed your hand over your high waist skirt one last time, which you had combined with a very tight crop top. The door was opened and the beautiful man greeted you with a soft kiss on your lips, and guided you the way into his apartment.

You tried to take a look around after you slipped out of your sandals but Jungkook cut you off as he dragged you directly into his living room, arriving at the balcony only for you to find a table set up there, with candles and a bouquet of roses on it. Your eyes widened and your mind made a flip as you didn’t get any of it.

“Happy birthday, Y/N!” Jungkook now turned to you and leaned forward to smile brightly at you and smile a little more at your unexpected reaction.

As if it wasn’t overwhelming already, he pulled out a small box from behind his back and placed it into your numb hands as you just stared at him in disbelief.

“You fucking didn’t! How did you even know I have birthday?” you asked, now finally able to speak and your eyes didn’t leave his.

“Well, I do know your boss very well and I got some advice from her after you left after the shower incident,” he said, “Now sit down, babe, I’ll get the food ready.”

So, you sat down on the soft chair, staring at the small box in your hand and then your gaze wandered along the scenery, as the sun was already slowly setting. A minute later Jungkook came back with two plates filled with spaghetti in it and placed it on the table. After sitting down, he grinned brightly at you and you knew he was waiting for you to open up his present.  
“Ahh, this really wasn’t necessary,” you said, unboxing the thing, until you finally opened it.

It was a simple silver necklace, with a small heart pendant and you couldn’t help but smile at it, standing up in a quick motion to hug him thank you.

“Do you like it?” he asked, and stood up to turn you around as he was about to put it on for you.

“Yes,” you gripped the small silver heart in between your fingers and turned around to meet him with another soft kiss and you wondered if this feeling you felt was that when you were truly starting to fall in love. Whatever it was, you wouldn’t want it to end anytime soon.

“And now look at my bracelet, it’s the same model,” he said excitedly, the edges from his mouth spanning from ear to ear as he held up his hand to show you.

Your mouth formed a small ‘o’ as this was the last thing you expected, but your heart felt so warm due to his sweetness.

“I know it’s kinda cheesy for a guy to do this, but I don’t care, I think we’re cute like that,” Jungkook didn’t stop grinning and you giggled at that.

“I think so too,” you said blushing, and the both of you sat back down to finally start eating and still your hunger.

After taking the first bite, he reminded himself that he got champagne in his fridge, which he came back with in his hands seconds later just to open it in a loud Pop. He poured the golden liquid in two glasses, and they tinkled right before you placed the edge on your lips to let you taste the rich and prickling taste on your tongue.

 

After the plate was empty and the both of you devoured another plate as well, you surely had drunk two glasses of champagne – and you felt yourself feeling tipsy already, making everything around you glimmer, especially his heartwarming smile.

“You’re so cute when you blush, and you’ve been red for quite a while now. Am I still making your heart flutter?” Jungkook asked, leaning at the table as he rested his chin onto his hand.

You giggled slightly, “Well, yeah. But it’s also because I’m a little tipsy you could say.”

“Oooh, that’s cute! So, you’re drunk already, hm?” Jungkook chuckled.

You shook your head with a big pout on your face, crossing your arms at that too, which made you look like a baby. But you only had the slightest control over your actions, because yes, you were in a stage, where you were feeling a little drunk in the most satisfying minimum.

“No, no, come over, I know how to sober you out,” he said, stretching his arms out as he leaned back into his chair, which made you stand up in no second.

You would be lying if you said it wasn’t hard to walk straight over to him, so you did it slowly and carefully, but your hips still kind of swayed around. Jungkook laughed and that was the only thing you could really take in sanely, as it was something that made you feel warm and happy. Finally, you arrived, and you sat down on his lap facing him, which made you realize only seconds later, that you wore a skirt and that he wore some very short shorts – which meant, your bare ass wearing a string was now sticking to his bare defined and thick legs. It looked like he realized that too as he bit down on his lower lip, but he made sure it wouldn’t get in between the beautiful moment the two of you enjoyed, so he intervened his fingers with yours.

“So, what’s your trick to sober me out?” you asked, giggling again which made you move around in his lap the slightest bit, and even though you were tipsy, it was obvious that had a big effect on him.

Breathing out heavily he said, “This.” And he pulled at your arms, so your chest landed on his as well as your face right in front of his. “Look me in the eyes, baby. What would you want to do now?”

“Kiss you,” you murmured shamelessly and he smirked at that answer.

But before you could pull in, he added, “Well, then try to look at me without kissing me. That’s going to keep you focused, which is going to make you sober.”  
You squinted your eyes at him at his daring challenge, but you accepted it without any objection, because god damn, you could look into his beautiful eyes all the time if you had to, as you were sure to find a way straight into his soul. Doing that just made you fall harder, just made your heart beat even faster… just made the pit of your stomach even tighter as waves of heat rushed overall through your body but always ended up in the lower part of your stomach. Your breathing got heavier, unsynchronized with Jungkook’s and it was something that made the moment even hotter, even more intense as the both of you silently gazed at each other, trying to read the other’s feelings and desires. It wasn’t hard truly, but you didn’t know how much longer you were able to go with this challenge as you started becoming impatient, what made you move in his lap again even if it was an inch, maybe two honestly. But it was obvious, to the both of you.

“Fuck this shit,” Jungkook whispered in a deep and raspy tone, surprising you when his lips fell on yours, starting to make out with you in a mad way.

This time he didn’t start off slow to build up on it later, but you guessed neither of you needed that, as the tension was built up a long time ago already. Now you just wanted to kiss him, feel his lips in the hungriest way possible, as you had been starving from not feeling it. His hands wandered slowly over every inch of your skin, gripping on to the flesh of your thighs, digging his nails into the sides of your hips and softly scratching at the back of your arms, until he finally brought his hands up to your heated face. You felt incredible, not only did you feel needed by him but you also felt needy for him, whining almost quietly with every move he took. Your hands didn’t go unexplored as well, as you slid them along his shoulders, overall his chest just to feel how broad he was, and brushed them through his hair, leaving it in a messy form.

“Mhmm,” a small moan escaped your lips, entering his ones, which made the both of you move your bottoms in a slow but synchronized pace.

It was obvious to the both of you how much you enjoyed it and how you were carelessly grinding onto his lap even though you tried hard to not let him notice. But you failed terribly, and Jungkook knew that, as you felt every single touch sending heating signals through your blood. Due to the slight arouses the both of you had gained by now, your shirts started sticking to your skins and the contact between you only became wetter.

“Jungkook-ahh…” you whined once again, and he hummed at the satisfying vibrations it sent over his swollen lips.

“What is it, baby? What’s on your mind?” he whispered, mustering your face very well after breaking the kiss, which made the both of you breathe out loud.

But you only bit on the inside of your lips, because it was just too hypocritical for you to actually say something now – wouldn’t that ruin the pretty moment? You only wanted to continue kissing him as it kept you sane, as it kept you close to him.

Jungkook now chuckled, he wouldn’t let you continue until he got a direct answer out of you, “It’s cute how you’re so shy comparing to today, hmm.”

His words combined with the raspy voice and the heat you were already feeling in your core drove you to straight insanity and you happened to end up blushing, again – but this time it felt more as if your head was going to explode, so you immediately covered your cheeks with your hands.

“Na, na, get those hands out of your beautiful face,” he whispered, smiling ever so brightly as he softly took your fingers to place it onto his chest to let them linger around there. “Now tell me, why are you blushing so hard? Are you still tipsy?”

“N-no, your trick worked I guess,” you giggled and then bit at your lower lip hesitating whether to tell him what you actually had going on in your mind. But the warm red light of the sun that was very soon to set reflected on the side of his face, making it look softer and more beautiful than it already was – you couldn’t resist. “It’s just… how I feel because of you.”  
Jungkook nodded, his lips forming a seducing half smile, and then whispered, “How am I making you feel then? Describe it.”

You gulped. “Hot, you make me feel so hot and… wet.” You would have said more, honestly, but the things you felt probably couldn’t be described with any word existing, the vocabulary didn’t reach out that far.

“Oh, wet? Where is that you’re feeling wet?” he asked smug, laying his hands back onto your hips as he was now helping you grind on him easier. This time you didn’t even try to hold back anymore, you needed the friction so badly in between your legs, it has become unbearable to you.

“Down my panties, Jungkook,” you whimpered heavily out of breath as the combination of your arousal and the movements had not only gotten to your core, but your lungs as well.

The next second his hands gripped your thighs – he started sliding his fingers higher and higher, pulling your skirt with it, his thumbs digging into the insides of your thighs, making you suddenly clench around nothing as he was dangerously close to your womanhood. Only now you realized Jungkook was already grown big in his own pants, and you took that as a chance to place yourself higher up on him, his fingers touching the hem of your panties very quickly due to your reaction but he pulled them away in an instant. You heard a deep groan coming off his mouth when your crotches were rubbing over each other, being separated by literally only a few layers of cotton.

“Is that why you’re grinding this sexy on me? Rubbing your destroyed panties all over my shorts?” Jungkook husked, his lips parted in a small gap as he concentrated on every single move you did, his eyes swaying quickly between your legs, your moving body and your face – he just didn’t know where to let his eyes rest on you.

Now you sunk your head as you sought for more contact again, and your lips landed on his neck; sucking, nipping and licking the yet unmarked skin. His now louder moans entered your ears in its own beautiful melody, and it was truly music to you. You wouldn’t want to stop, you wanted more, you wanted to make him feel amazing, you wanted him to return that feeling to you. Fuck the things you said to him today, you were hungry for him and now you couldn’t back out anymore.

“Fuck, if you continue being like this, you’re going to drive me to pure madness,” he hissed in a low tone, realizing he was being just a little too loud but that’s what you loved. You loved hearing what kind of impact you had on him, you loved making him feel amazing.

Now his hands locked with yours as he squeezed them harder with every mark you left on him, with every stroke your core pulled off right over his hurting bulge.

“But you seem very hot too,” you murmured in between your kissing as you noticed fingers slipping apart from the sweat layered all over you.

He let you taste his skin one quick last time, before he suddenly halted all of your moves, making you look up at him only to find his eyes checking on you through a hooded vision and pitch black eyes, darker than the ocean in the night you could say. “I can’t help it… But hey, I know a way how to cool us down a bit,” he then said, making you gulp at his mysterious idea, making you excitedly anxious of what he was going to do next.

“But for that, we need to go to my bedroom.” His voice was shaky, unsure of how you’d react to that since the bedroom could obviously lead to only one thing. You felt his chest heaving up and down brutally as you were quiet for a long moment, even though you knew what your answer was already.

You smiled at him warmly and his tensed up shoulders relaxed at that, especially when you whispered, “Alright, let’s go.”

The both of you immediately stood up but your weak knees made it impossible for you to walk properly; Jungkook noticed that, chuckled at first, but then he bowed down swaying one arm around the inner side of your knees, the other right around your back and you felt yourself being lifted in no second. You looked up at him in surprise, feeling embarrassed for the first second, but the next you only noticed his strength and arm muscles flexing right against you, which undeniably turned you on even more. He was truly the perfect man, but before you could continue your internal crushing on him, he had already laid you softly onto his king sized bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Jungkook winked at you, disappearing into the living room again and you heard some noises but couldn’t quite figure out what was going on.

A long minute later he came back with a bowl in his hand, placing it on the nightstand and you took a closer look just to see a bunch of ice cubes in it. You furrowed your face with a grin at him, wondering what he was up to. But without saying a word, he striped his shirt off his body, letting you see every single muscle he owned flex until he threw the shirt to the ground. You were overwhelmed by this action, acting as if you had never seen his naked upper body before – but you couldn’t ever get enough of it, so it excited you every time you saw it. The inside of your mouth cried in drought, when he laid himself next to you leaning onto his elbow, locking eyes with you in a way you knew neither of you wouldn’t ever want to escape it. His other arm reached out behind him, grabbing an ice cube to let it slip in between his fingers for a moment and you watched him carefully, curious what he was planning to do.

“I’ll show you what we’re gonna do,” he smirked over to you, in the same moment placed the ice onto his chest and guided it slowly over his soft and smooth looking skin.

Your eyes followed the wet trails the ice had left melting behind it, the drops falling down shimmered in this warm dimmed lights of his room, and you wouldn’t want anything else than to let your fingertip – or even your tongue – follow the trails.

Jungkook finally stopped at the lower part of his abs as there was no ice left in his hand and he looked up at you to find you licking your lips and staring at his body as if you were hypnotized by what he just did. “Do you want to try?” he asked, wakening you up from your trance.

You didn’t even think twice, his skin looked too tasty and too hot to not let your hands wander all over it. “Yes, please,” you answered hastily and he reached over to hand you two ice cubes.

The sudden coldness made your muscles twitch at first but finally you had something that cooled you down from the unbearable heat, and it didn’t take you one second, your hand was already on his chest, holding the cubes tightly in between your skins. You gazed at him, but your sudden nervousness held you back from moving your hand any inch, so Jungkook took charge by placing his still wet hand over yours, intervening your fingers into one another. He slowly guided your hand up, glazing over his collarbones, further down around his nipples – the heavy breathing and small groans escaping his lips making your heart only beat faster and your core tingle even more. Looking up at you, he realized you were in a full trance now as you couldn’t stop admiring every single inch of his honey skinned body. The contrast of ice and fire was what had you in the first place, that’s why the ice didn’t last long between your fleshes.

Again, Jungkook stopped only to catch your attention and then whispered, “Will you let me try that out on you too?”

“I- y-yeah…” you breathed out instantly, trying to wet your now dry lips as you realized you needed to feel him again.

The next moment he hovered over you, having his one knee pushed in between yours, while he held himself up to not let his whole weight down on you. His hands shyly pulled at the hem of your shirt and he gave you a questioning look, to which you only nod back at him – so your top got taken off as well, leaving your chest exposed up until your bra.

“So pretty, baby,” Jungkook said smiling, while taking another ice cube just to place it right in between his teeth.

You breathed in right before he lowered to kiss you, letting you shiver extremely at his hot lips touching yours but cold water dripping down your chin. You felt the ice sailing further down, making you arch your back when it slid along the whole length of your neck, entering the space of your chest as he finally reached the small gap between your breasts. Your nipples hardened at that and it slightly stung as they were still stuck under the tight cotton of your bra, screaming for release. But Jungkook wasn’t there yet, his mouth slid further down, reaching your belly button and you were in a dead hope he’d continue to go lower, where you needed to calm your heat the most but he stopped, leaving the ice cube in your small canyon. Nevertheless, his still wet and icy lips left kisses all over your stomach, making you curl your toes in despair that he didn’t give you more. Just seconds later, he husked over your body again to reach your lips, but instead of giving you the kiss you were deadly waiting for, he whispered, “I can smell your arousal, you know…”

You hiccupped at that unexpected statement, to which he smirked and added, “It smells fucking delicious on top of that, baby.”

You let out a whimper to uncontrollably show how needy you were for him, as if he didn’t know that already, but it was exactly what he needed to make his hands grab your knees in a quick move and spread them out in an even quicker move. It took your breath away for a second, but couldn’t say you didn’t find it horny as he’d probably finally have his touch, where you sought a burning release the most. For that you wanted, no, needed him to touch you more.

He placed himself in between your legs, laying on top of you while starting to grind, bucking his hips into yours, so shamelessly it made you even wetter. “Jungkook… Ahh… Please,” you moaned out, this time loudly and his smirk told you he was definitely satisfied with that.

“Please what?” he growled in a seducing voice, pressing his still big bulge harder against your clothed pussy, making it irresistible for you to shut up.

“Please do something – ngh – more, I want more,” you couldn’t help but sound desperate as of now, the stimulation already reaching to a high point, you really wouldn’t need much more to get to your release.

Jungkook suddenly stopped at your outspoken desire, asking, “More?”

You nodded only, and he asked again, “Can I?”

“Yes,” you answered, being impatient as ever – you just wanted him to go on, you wanted to feel him so badly.

“Are you sure? I don’t remember you saying that only a few hours ago,” he said in a cocky voice, caressing your bare skin, and in that moment you only thought about how he’d bring that up forever and how annoyed you were by it.

You did know that just a few hours ago you told him you wouldn’t be as easy as he thought and that he’d prove some things to you, but honestly, he did put some effort in tonight and regarding how much this man turned you on, you weren’t able to resist anymore. You were falling head over heels for him and the feeling he provided you, the slow tension that built up during the evening was definitely something special – you wanted him for sure.

To fight back at least a little, you wrapped your arms around his back, digging your nails into his skin and pulled him down close to you, whispering over his lips, “Jungkook, just shut the fuck up and do me if I already let you.”

He was surprised by your action but bit on his lower lip with a hidden smirk, cooing, “What a rude little brat you are. You’re going to regret your words when I send you to hell tonight.”  
A breathy gasp escaped his lips when you finally felt the warmth of his hand pressing softly over your panties, rubbing over the cotton in a painfully slow pace. Now Jungkook backed away from your body, kneeling in between your spread legs so he could get a better look of what he was doing to you. “God, who made you this wet, babygirl?” He wetted his lips when he laid his eyes on his index finger moving across your still clothed slit, teasing you with his question even though he knew exactly who was causing this mess down there.

“It’s you,” you whimpered, pushing your hips against him to give him a sign that his fingers weren’t going to do it for you as for now.

He snickered at your reaction, “Look at you being so needy. Acting as if you didn’t want me in the first place.” You couldn’t even be annoyed this time as his finger slipped into your underwear finally, which made you let out a cry as he swerved over your sensitive bud, the bundle of nerves starting to tickle as it sent burning hot waves through your gut. He growled a low “Fuck”, and with widened eyes you watched him pulling his finger away only seconds later just to wrap his lips around it and suck your wetness off his finger.

Jungkook closed his eyes for a long moment, seeming as if he wouldn’t want to let go of his finger just yet, but his next move was quick – you felt his nails digging into the skin of your hips, where he pulled at your strings to take them off and throw them onto the ground. The fresh air hitting your heated womanhood made you clench your thighs together but soon you found them apart again, Jungkook holding them firmly in his large and soft hands.

“I want to watch you touch yourself for me,” his voice sunk an octave, if not two, and kept exchanging looks between your exposed pussy and your torn out eyes.

You bit your lower lip, an idea shooting through your head, as you quickly responded, “Only if I get to see you touching yourself too.”

“Your wish is my order, babe.”

With that being said, his shorts got unzipped in no second, his cock jumping out of his boxers and his thigh muscles tensed at finally releasing his hurtful bulge – his eyes didn’t leave yours but yours were totally focused on his member now. It looked tasty; the tip was swollen, already soaked in his pre-cum and a vein was popping out there and then – but the girth wasn’t to be underestimated. Your mouth ran like a waterfall and when you saw him moving his hand to his dick, starting to pump it slowly along his whole length, your hand automatically wandered to your cunt, placing two fingers on your clit.

“G-god, yeah… Rub that pretty pussy of yours for me,” he pleaded, spreading the pre-cum all over his cock with his fingertip, and the wet trails made your tongue want to run after them.

You frowned at him in pleasure, your finger worked in a slow way as you tried yourself from not coming already but it was no help – you arched your back as you felt the high coming along. “Jungkook-ahh… I’m already close.”

“Fuck, don’t come yet!” he grunted, lowering himself in between you again and you immediately halted your moves just to see what he was going to do next.

You felt a burn on your inner thighs when he placed kisses over every single inch of them, caressing your butt and legs with his hands and he was nearing himself, where you wanted him the most. Jungkook pecked a kiss at your pubic bone at last, locked eyes deeply with you and then crashed his lips on your pussy. Not a single moan could be stopped by you – his warm tongue licked a long stripe along your glistening folds, stopping at the clit just to stiffen his tongue and swirl it around the swollen bud. You reached down for his hair, grabbing it a bit too harsh probably, but you needed to hold onto something because your stomach tightened in a way too overwhelming feeling. He offered you a hand, in which you connected your fingers, while his other grabbed and scratched at your flesh, only driving you to pure insanity. His tongue flattened and you felt his lips coming into play, letting them linger with your own ones down there – and he started sucking at them, only seconds later coming back up to do the same with your clit. You swore you felt tingles everywhere, legs shaking next to his ears as it needed only one more flick of his tongue to make you come right into his mouth – it made your muscles twitch, your hands squeeze his, your back arch and waves of pleasure shoot through your whole body like an electroshock, every time ending in your heart.

But Jungkook wouldn’t stop just yet, you only heard him humming along your flinching bottom, still trying to suck the soul out of you as if he had never eaten a pussy before. The vibrations sent you almost over the edge again and before your eyes got filled with tears due to the overstimulation, he stopped moving his lips and tongue – but he didn’t back away, you barely felt his warm breathing against your core, making you cry out quietly in awe.

“Your pussy is so fucking delicious,” he rasped, giving you a kitten lick in between his words and you flinched every time. “I… can’t… stop… licking… it… tasting… it.”  
“Jung… Ahh… Kook,” you murmured, hoping it sounded like some sort of begging to make him finally stop.

He did so as if he could’ve read your mind and lifted his head to let you see your juices spread all over his mouth and added, “But look at this dirty mess you made.” He obviously knew you’d blush, so he chuckled at that. “Who’s fucking nasty _now_?”

You swallowed hard at the sight of it, being intimidated by the change in his behavior and you knew you were screwed for good tonight, as he wouldn’t let go of that at all, he just had to prove now who was the one in charge. “It’s m-me.”

His dirty smirk lightened up in satisfaction and he solely stared into you, and only that could set you in an intimate and horny mood.

“C-can I touch your cock?” you questioned him, with eyes looking innocent as ever, though they were hiding so many pleasuring fantasies in that moment, and now it was your turn to get to taste him.

Flashing you a beautiful smile – making you fall in love with him even harder – he answered, “Sure, everything babygirl wants.” Instantly, you propped yourself up and he followed your action by laying down on his back next to you.

You were mesmerized by him, how he laid there in front of you, sweat shining in these dimmed lights, skin looking as soft and sweet as honey, his half smile torn out already from so much kissing and sucking – and the twitching of his up-standing cock made you wake out of the short trance, as it only screamed and shouted for your touch. As desperate as the both of you were, you brushed your finger over his shaft once, then twice, watching his reactions very carefully. You wanted to see if he actually felt as good as you did in that moment –  but when his mouth gaped, earning you with soft moans you knew you were on the very right path. His eyes followed every single move of you, how you softly gripped his balls and released again only to wander further up to wrap your fingers around his whole cock.

“Shit, you’re not even doing that much and I’m-“ Jungkook started in between his groans, but it was your fault the got cut off when you suddenly placed your flat tongue on his red and swollen tip.

It tasted salty, but the fact that it simply tasted like him made you forget everything around you, only wanting to focus on him. The both of you were already surrounded by the smell of sex, making everything hornier with every move you took. While your hand was still stroking along his length, you wrapped your lips around his tip and dared to slip deeper down, wetting his member slowly but surely. You found a way to look up at him to watch his reactions, and he already had his dark eyes focused on you as his eyebrows were frowned in a pleasurable look.

“You look like a goddess sucking me off,” Jungkook bit on his lower lip, stroking your hair behind your ear.

Smiling up at him while you had his delicious cock in your mouth wasn’t probably the best idea, as it made Jungkook lose his mind completely – so, he pulled you up in an almost too aggressive way, but you liked it, and placed you right on his thighs. You felt them flexing underneath you and the sensations you felt due to it made you fall right into his chest.

“How does my cock taste, hmm?” he whispered in a smirk.

“I… fucking love it,” your voice spun into a more assertive tone, and you couldn’t care less about anything you said in that moment.

He snickered before painting your lips with his saliva now, making you slide up closer to him and let your wet pussy rest right on his balls now. His hands were felt everywhere you could possibly imagine; grabbing, scratching, digging, squeezing – making more juices leaving you and letting it spread out all over your sexes. His lips dancing with yours made you pull in closer once again, letting your pussy slide along his whole hard length and you couldn’t press hard enough to make you feel as if you had enough. You were not full, that was for sure, that’s why it gave you no other choice but to clench around emptiness, making you grind on him harder and more forceful instead.

“My god, I could watch you grind on me all day long… Such a perfect figure and ahh, why don’t you take off that bra?” he asked but instead of waiting for your answer, he reached out behind your back and no moment later he let it fly through his room.

Finally, your nipples got released but instead of finding fresh air, they just got surrounded by the warmth of Jungkook’s hand on the one side and his mouth on the other. Not only did he suck at the sensitive buds, but oh, did he have them in between his sharp teeth as well, only making your head fall back in pleasure and your hips rock harder into his.

Backing off, his hands wandered tightly along the sides of your spine now, making you shiver in an instant, as he spoke with his sparkling eyes, “You are perfect. So beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, hot – you’re fucking incredible.”

You smiled to yourself hearing those words, and he added, “Now please grind those wonderful hips harder against my hard cock.”

So, you did gladly, the sound of wet skin slopping over each other to be heard again.

“Look at the mess you have created with your juicy and dirty, little pussy,” he groaned in pure sin, making you look down at your burning sexes.

He wasn’t lying at all; the wetness you had created was spread all over his cock and all over his shorts as well as all the way up to your skirt. Even the most area around his base was shimmering from the juices, and you wouldn’t even want to start with your thighs.

You truly felt dirty doing this, but that was exactly what got you going – the feeling of desperation, anticipation and sensations you would say had never experienced before. It could get dirty and nasty all he wanted, and only now you came to realize you were still feeling empty inside of you and the stimulation of his cock sliding in between your folds wouldn’t be enough anymore.

“Y/N, I don’t know if I can endure it any longer… I need to feel you wrapping around me,” Jungkook husked over your wet lips, and you were glad he finally said it.

Without saying a word, you lifted your hips, grabbed his cock to place it millimeters away from your crying entrance and he eyed all of it with a surprising look. “Me neither, Jungkook. I really, really want you.”

“C’mon, sit down on it, or are you gonna back off again?” he asked, the cockiness only ringing more alarms for you to lower yourself to finally shut him up.

“Fucking watch me riding your dick like Soomin would never,” your breath hitched and your heart beat to a surreal pulse, stomach tightening at the heat rushing through your center. If he was going to keep bringing that up, you had to fight back at least a bit.

Without a warning you lowered yourself, sunk right onto his stiff cock just to feel your entrance getting stretched. The action squeezed the air out of both of your lungs and Jungkook immediately grabbed your hands, holding them tightly while not losing a single second of the deep eye contact you two led. His girth stung undeniably amazing even though you were so wet, but you encouraged yourself to go further, your walls wrapping strictly around his length and as you felt him diving deeper and deeper into you, you managed to let out a cry of pleasure.

“Y/N…” the man under you growled his hot breath over your shaky lips, and hearing him saying your name in such a dirty and aroused way made you get the last stroke meaning your clit hit his base. Finally, you caught up on some air and you settled on him properly, ready to take the next move.

Jungkook’s eyes got bigger but still, they dearly held the darkness of the deep ocean. “Now we’re one, baby.”

The sweet words definitely hid somewhat filthy, but it wasn’t untrue. It completely washed over you – the fact that Jungkook was inside of you, connecting with you in such an intimate, beautiful and horny way and making you feel as if you two were beating together with solely one heart.

“Don’t you dare to ever bring up Soomin again. She could never compare to you, fuck!” he grunted lowly after pulling you nearer to him to let you feel his fiery chest.

You nodded, “Mhm, I hope so.” Still, you stuttered because your brain wasn’t functioning at all, everything you felt couldn’t be put into words.

Now, your hips lifted again and seconds later you bucked your waist back down, his cock creating unbelievable sensations you never thought you could ever get to experience. You surely had sex before but this close feeling with him was something you never had with any other boy you had before.

Whines escaped your lips that he bit into and your skin rubbed against one another as if you’ve showered in lube but it was only sweat, hot sweat, that arose from lust and intimacy. You started moving in a proper rhythm now, building up on pace with every stroke you made.

“Your pussy is so wet and warm, shit,” Jungkook cursed and it only reminded you that more juices were dripping from your sexes, creating a whole throbbing muddle in between the two of you.

Sucking at his lips you wanted to taste him again, taste him while you rode him, while you were uniting. “And your cock is so big, it feels so good – ngh…”

Now his hands lost touch of yours and lifted your skirt to grip your waist, halting your moves immediately.

“Try this, baby,” he said almost breathless, as he put pressure on your hips, pushing you backwards and then pulled you closer again.

His dick hit sweet spots inside of you, instantly making you want more of it – so, you did the exact same thing over and over again, the both of you watching his cock slip out for a bit, then disappear in your pussy all over.

He cursed at the sight of that and at the sound of glistening nectars wallowing over each other skins. “Ahh, fuck- Look at your pretty little pussy taking in my whole cock,” he said, smiling at the sudden realization of this interaction actually happening. “Isn’t this what you called nasty today, huh? Now you can’t get enough of it.”

“Fuck, Jungkook, I swear to God if you don’t-“

But he cut you off in the middle of the sentence, raising his voice in an irresistible way. “Get on your back, now. I want to fuck you so you’ll learn how to stop talking back to me like that,” his raspy voice demanded, and his eyes were very promising of that as they drowned in temptation.

Without saying a word, you got off him, whimpering at the empty feeling inside of you now – but you obeyed well and laid on the back, spreading your legs wide for him. With his rough hands he striped your skirt off of you, as well as his shorts. With a big smirk on his face, he placed himself between you but instead of moving the desired cock into you, he shoved two fingers in and they slid in effortlessly. Again, he hit the most delicate spot of your front wall, which he immediately recognized as you cursed, and he took that as a chance to massage it slowly with the tip of his fingers. Placing his thumb on your clit made you arch your back as you lost every control over your own body. He owned it, sending fiery vibrations to your gut, making you feel as if you were floating in heaven.

“P-please, fuck me already,” you begged at last, as you knew this wouldn’t be nearly enough – you needed his cock to fill you up, to stretch you out again.

“What was that?” he obviously teased and put even more pressure on your clit, making you cry out in full desperation.

You bit on your lower lip as hard as it would take for them to bleed, but before that could happen you gasped for enough air. “I’m begging y-you… Mmhh, fuck.” The rubbing inside of you built to a quicker pace, leaving your thighs trembling and breathing uneven. “Please, I need you…”

Even though you looked at him through your lashes, you could still see him smirking and he wouldn’t give in just yet. “You’re begging? You need what exactly?”

“Fuck, Jungkook, I’m so sorry what I said today. I just need your hard dick inside of me, inside of my dirty pussy, just… Please!” you cried out; those words being actually under your dignity, but here you were pleading in such a nasty way.

“Aww, you’re apologizing, how cute. I will fuck you real good, just watch,” Jungkook let his jaw drop in awe when he pulled his fingers out of you, sucked off the juices of it again, but slid his cock into your cunt no whole second after that.

You eyed the scenery – muscles flexing right above you, sweat dripping down his light chocolate skin, slim waist bucking into you and hair sticking to his beautiful visage.

“Y-yeah, that feels so- fuck!” You moaned at his dick sliding in and out of you, hitting other spots from this new angle.

“Like that? How about this, baby?”

Jungkook barely said that as mostly grunts and breaths fled from his mouth, then he lowered himself completely onto you, putting your hands above your head just to intervene fingers again and pick up in his pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist to provide him better and deeper access and nothing but thin layers of sweat separated you. Pressing his forehead onto yours, your eyes locked and you didn’t dare to blink as you wouldn’t want to miss out a mill-second of his gorgeous face in this intimate state. 

“Just tell me when it’s too much, baby, but I won’t hold back on going harsh on you. You need to learn who you’re fucking with,” Jungkook quickly whispered, and next he literally rocked his sex into yours, making the noise of skin slapping against each other echo through the room. His hands now slid down to your wrists, pinning them down into the pillow and you let out a small cry in pain but couldn’t deny that him being in charge of you like that made you see stars.

His base rubbed your clit at the finest, making you arch right into his chest to feel your hearts beating over each other with just inches parting them. You merely nodded at his statement and his jaws clenched to the maximum as he was putting in so much effort to fuck you properly.

“I don’t see you complaining. You like it rough like that, don’t you, huh?” his deep voice nagged at you, making you feel flustered as his statement was true.

“Yeah, you fuck me so well,” you moaned and he sunk his head into your neck, abusing it again with biting and sucking.

His tongue brushed over the side line of your neck, reaching your earlobes at last. His hot breath sent shivers down your spine, when he directly whispered into your ear. “You’re a goddess, I could fuck you for hours, days… The way you wrap around me…” His words made you clench around his whole girth, tightening his possibility of fucking you effortlessly as you were about to come soon. “Shit, just like that… You’ll make me come…” His breath hitched and if he continued throwing these dirty words into your ear with his seducing voice, you’d be off the edge soon enough. “And I feel you’re gonna come too… Please come all over my cock, I want to feel it.”

“Go harder, Jungkook, please. I’ll come all over you,” you cried out, rather loud compared to his sensual whispering.

At last, he tried going harder, wrecking your pussy in every way possible, but his moves got uneven as you made it harder for him the more you tightened around him. Your whole body tensed as you felt your high coming along. “Come for me, Y/N…” The way he spoke your name started repeating in your head; feeling and hearing his heavy breathing right at your ear got you to your peak.

“Can I come inside of you? Or – ngh – should I pull out?” he asked, his arms already shaking over yours.

“I’m on the pill, Jungkook… I want your cum inside of me, please.” And that was everything he needed to give his last strokes a harder push.

“Look at me, look at me while we come together,” Jungkook husked as he lifted his head again to gaze into your eyes.

No words were left to say – you felt your walls pulsating again, waves of electricity shooting through every single muscle, his heat spreading through you and your heat spreading through him. You were one, the world stopped spinning as you barely kept your eyes open at your high taking over you, stars appearing right in front of his face. Only a moment later, you felt his cock twitching inside of you, matching with your walls, and no longer after, you also felt his warm liquid spilling into you – and you felt satisfyingly full. His cursing and groaning toned down, your hands finally loosened as you let go of the pressure and everything felt so light now.

Still, your breaths were heavy and uneven, but you kept looking into each other’s irises and the visible relief and satisfaction in them. Jungkook flashed you a smile, his teeth as bright as ever and it only made your heart warmer. This man was going to be the death of you.

“God, Y/N, this was amazing,” he finally stated after a long pause of catching up on a proper rhythm of breath.

“It truly was,” you whined back with a smile.

He decided to finally pull out of you, letting you feel his whole length – this time a bit softer – one last time before he landed on his side next to you. You were immediately taken in his big arms, which made your heart flutter in love. But instead of the cuddling you had expected to come, he slipped his fingers down your slit again, making you flinch due to the oversensitivity and he held them right at your entrance.

“Push my cum out, baby,” he demanded, looking deeply into your eyes knowing you couldn’t exactly resist.

So, you tried pressing your walls to do as he asked and when you finally felt the warm liquid releasing from your pussy, making its way further down, his fingers caught it all up and the both of you watched the scene.

Jungkook groaned in a satisfied way, “Goodness, look at all that cum.”

“Yeah, it’s so fucking much,” you breathed out heavily when you felt his fingers guiding his seeds further up, spreading his white ribbons all over your still wet cunt. You truly felt dirty at this action but it made the pit of your stomach heat up, especially when you saw how focused Jungkook was on doing that. “C-can I taste it?” you asked, unsurely and innocently, but you were so desperate of it.

His face lit up in a sinful half smile, immediately bringing his fingers to your lips and firstly he brushed his liquid over them, but you couldn’t resist on pulling in to suck at his fingers. His darkened eyes watched you in a lustful way and with his mouth gaped he let out a small moan. “You’re so filthy for me, hmm… My pretty baby.”

You tasted him one last time as you swirled your tongue around his fingers, making sure to not let any drop of his cum leave your mouth again. He did it again, dipping his fingers with his cum and let you suck it off them again as he realized you wouldn’t have enough of it.

You hummed along it, “It’s so tasty, Jungkook.”

“Am I tasty, ah?” he snickered.

You nodded instantly and when he pulled his fingers out of your mouth for the last time with a pop, he kissed you dearly. “You’re tasty too.” And with that, he pulled you in closer and finally got to the cuddling,

“How do you feel, babe?” he asked placing a small kiss on your flushed cheek, his voice in a totally different one than just seconds ago – soft and caring.

You cuddled yourself deeper into him, which made the both of you smile and then you replied, “I feel amazing, Jungkook.”  
“Are you sure?” He lifted himself onto his elbow, now looking at your face to really make sure you were fine.

“Yeah, don’t worry, this was… great,” you hesitated a bit at the last word as you weren’t quite sure how to describe your state of mind. Could you get even more embarrassing?

He chuckled shortly at your answer and asked, “Only great?”

“Nooo! It was more than that but I just can’t describe it, honestly,” you whined in desperation, hoping he’d maybe get what you meant.

But you were sure he did when his lips pecked at your cheek and neck with a wide grin, “You’re so cute, you know that?”

You flinched at feeling his lips in the spots he had been rough before as it left a tickling sensation over your skin.

“By the way, did it hurt a lot?” Jungkook asked and stopped moving when he realized you were still so sensitive from your high.

You frowned your eyebrows. “Hurt what?”

“Well, I know that my cock is pretty big and most girls say they never had such a-“ Jungkook whispered above your lips, so close from kissing them but you blatantly started cackling at him, cutting off his sentence.

“Shut up. I mean yeah, your cock is pretty big and nice but let’s not pump your ego right now, alright?” you flashed him a wide grin, and he pulled a face to act as if he was hurt by your words. Then he started laughing too.

“C’mon, let’s go shower, so we can adore each other bodies even more and pump both of our egos, hm?” he grinned at you. And your answer was obvious, because there was no way you could resist this heartwarming man.

 

-

 

“You’re such a fucking idiot sometimes,” you snickered while pouring ice cubes into a small cotton bag.

Then, you turned around and kneeled in front of him, putting the bag softly onto his ankle, to which he flinched.

“Ya! Don’t be so rude, how many times did I have to give you first help because you couldn’t keep your shavings to your hair only but had to shave off your skin as well!” Jungkook talked back, looking down at you with a devilish laugh, knowing you had no words to shoot back now anymore.

Wordlessly you stared back at him, eyes swaying from head to toe and once again you were mesmerized by this man’s beauty – you would probably never get enough of it, even though it was something you were seeing every single day.

“God damn, you’ll have to rest for a few days, this looks bad,” you stated now in a more serious tone, forgetting about the little silly dissing you two did on a daily basis.

He sighed heavily, “Ugh, but I want to surf.”

“Jungkook, you’re such a kid,” your boss shouted from the distance and you snickered at him, pushing out your tongue as well.

Instead of rolling his eyes – what you actually had expected – he cocked up an eyebrow, saying, “Just wait until we get home. My ankle won’t be holding me back from doing nasty things to your rude ass.”

You stopped breathing, staring at him with that usual look of yours, which screamed ‘Stop that shit right now’. So you said, “Don’t be such a tease.”

He laughed quietly and exchanged looks between you and the bag of ice you held on his ankle, and out of nothing his face lightened up. “Do you remember the first time we fucked? That ice thing we did…”

Your stomach flipped upside down as he only reminded you of something so intimate and horny while you were literally out in public, at your bar to be exact, and you couldn’t do a single thing except accepting the fact he was a horny little shit who loved teasing you.

“Yeah… That’s like one year ago already,” you breathed out with a desperate sigh just to show him his words were affecting you – as if he didn’t know that already.

He simply smirked at your reaction. “We should do that again… It was pretty hot today too.”

Now you stood up, leaving the ice resting on his ankle and looked at him with a challenging face. “We’ll see how you’ll behave regarding your foot.”

Jungkook tilted his head in surprise of you taking over like this. “I’m- What was that, young lady?”

“We’re playing with my rules today, Kookie,” you purred and you knew he couldn’t resist when hearing that nickname. You had him.

“Alright, come here,” he gave in and welcomed you with his stretched out arms, in which you dearly fell. “I’ll do whatever for you. And I love you.”

His voice sounded soft and loving at last, making your heart flutter like the first time you had seen him, if not, even harder this time.

“I love you too,” you whispered back in a smile and laid your lips onto his.

 

After all this time, you had become lovers, best friends, soulmates, partners in crime… whatever you wanted to call it. It was as if he was the ocean and you had become his wind, getting along perfectly to create never-ending waves of love, on which the both of you were having a tender ride.

 

 

 


End file.
